


[带卡]男朋友第一次开荤的时候激动哭了……

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]男朋友第一次开荤的时候激动哭了……

带土揣着一盒保险套，忐忑不安地按响了门铃，卡卡西很快为他开了门。带土正满心甜蜜的准备和他亲热一下，结果卡卡西的目光在他身上一扫，见他怀里抱着一捧玫瑰，别的什么都没带，不由得疑惑地问：「你没带书包？那你周一作业怎么交？」

「………………」

对哦！原本的计划是周末在这里过，顺便拜托卡卡西教他写作业的，结果他沉迷恋爱无心学习完全把这回事忘光了！

带土张大了嘴巴，「呃……呃……」了半天说不出话来。卡卡西看了看时间，提醒他说：「晚饭还要二十分钟才好，你现在回去拿还来得及。」

「……好！」

带土跑了几步，想起来花还在手上，又折回来把花束往卡卡西手里一塞，飞快的在他脸上亲了一口，这才美滋滋地跑了：「我先走了！」

卡卡西的反应难得慢了半拍，喊了声「早去早回」，耳尖慢慢红了起来。

他向来感情内敛，很少表现出明显的情绪波动，也不太习惯在人前和带土太过亲密，带土则与他相反，对此全无顾忌。他虽然也容易害羞闹别扭，实际上却是个忠实于欲望的人，喜欢就是喜欢，藏都藏不住，总是忍不住时刻粘着卡卡西，恨不得跟女子高中生一样连上厕所都要和他手拉手结伴一起去。

换成别人大概会觉得他这么粘人有点烦，不过卡卡西非常喜欢他，不仅没觉得烦还挺高兴的。

带土平时经常迟到，今天因为急着回来见卡卡西倒是意外的准时。吃过晚饭跟着卡卡西回到房里，他知道接下来会发生些什么，脸颊红扑扑的，心跳也越来越快，时不时隔着口袋摸摸那盒保险套才安心。卡卡西看他紧张得手脚都不知道该往哪放了，忍不住故意调戏他：「要不要先写点作业？」

「才不要！」写完作业那还硬得起来吗？带土一抬头看到卡卡西弯着眼睛像是在笑，这才意识到他在捉弄他，顿时恶向胆边生，哼了一声把他扑倒在床上，拉下口罩在他脸上啾啾亲了两下。他本来只想浅尝辄止，卡卡西却主动搂着他的脖子伸出舌头来舔他的嘴唇，还张开腿用膝盖磨蹭着他的侧腰。带土哪受得了他这样撩拨，很快硬了起来，飞快地脱了衣服扔到一边，低头在卡卡西的脖子和锁骨上亲来亲去，亲到一半想起保险套还在裤兜里，又连忙起身去捡。

他的心怦怦狂跳着，手抖得厉害，撕了半天都撕不开包装盒，顿时急得要命。卡卡西懒洋洋地躺在床上等了一会，见他还在和那盒保险套奋战，不愿再等下去，抬起小腿用脚尖去勾他的手腕：「不用那个，直接做吧。」

带土呆呆地回过头来，不确定地向他确认了一遍：「……可以吗？」

卡卡西的白皙脚掌抵在他的小腹上，稍稍下移就碰到了他鼓胀的阴茎。他感受着脚底传来的炽热体温，在那里轻轻踩了踩。带土啊的惊叫一声，眼睛都红了，只觉得下身硬得简直要爆炸。他不敢轻举妄动，正煎熬并享受着，就听到卡卡西轻喘着说了一句：「没关系。」

无非是事后清理麻烦点，其实他……他是想被带土内射的。

他的声音非常清冽，平时听来十分冷淡，这样上气不接下气地说着话，莫名透着一股勾引的意味。带土哪里还忍得住，低头啃咬着他柔软的唇瓣，伸手去够床头的润滑液，挤了一些在掌心里便沾湿手指往他的下半身探去。卡卡西今年十六岁，体型介于少年和成人之间，宽肩细腰，长腿窄胯。他的屁股没有带土在色情杂志中看到的那些模特那么丰满，虽然很翘，但由于身形纤瘦，上面实在没有多少肉，看着甚至有点扁平。他平时穿上紧身的裤子勾勒出的臀形非常好看，脱了裤子以后那个扁平的小屁股显得格外的小，衬得臀缝中间的殷红小穴更小，和它一比什么东西看起来好像都很大。

带土怕他贸贸然插入会弄伤这个小屁股，小心翼翼地分开他雪白的大腿，把润滑液仔细涂抹在红润的穴口上，直到它泛起一层晶亮的水光，这才往里面慢慢伸进了一根手指，勾动指节浅浅抽插起来。卡卡西安静地保持着两腿大开的姿势任凭他玩弄，不知道他的手指触到了哪里，卡卡西平缓的呼吸忽然乱了一瞬，嘴里也溢出了一声甜腻的轻哼。

「就是这里吧。」

带土沿着原路摸回去，用圆钝的指腹反复刮挠着那处敏感点，随着他的抽动淫靡的水声逐渐变大，他往里面增加了一根手指，旋转着去刺激卡卡西的湿软内壁。

「嗯、嗯嗯、啊……带土……」

卡卡西微微喘息着，脚腕交叉颤抖着搭在了他赤裸的脊背上。他的屁股开始不由自主地发颤，泥泞一片的软腻小穴一张一合地吮吸着带土的手指，雪白面庞也一点点爬上了艳丽的红晕。带土第一次见到一向冷静自持的卡卡西露出这副全然沉浸在情欲之中的痴态，只有他能见到卡卡西的这种表情。

只有他能对卡卡西这么做，卡卡西是他一个人的。

他们马上就要变得更加亲密……

卡卡西的后穴紧夹着他的手指，在他抽出时又热又滑的穴肉还依依不舍地咬着他的指尖挽留他。带土抓着他的膝盖把他的双腿分得更开，他激动得全身都在发抖，对准了几次才哆哆嗦嗦地将自己硬得发痛的阴茎直直捅进了那个湿润的小穴。

「啊、啊……！」

「卡卡西、卡卡西……」

热烫软滑的穴肉密密实实地包裹住带土的阴茎，酥麻的快感让他舒服得弓起了背，眼眶一热，泪水不受控制地掉了下来。他胡乱抹了把眼泪，结果越抹掉得越多，最后他干脆抱着卡卡西一边抽插一边哽咽着大哭起来：「我好高兴，好高兴……太舒服了……卡卡西，好喜欢你……」

他比卡卡西大一岁，发育得也比他更好，卡卡西比他矮了半个头，几乎能被他完全搂在怀里。他被带土干得喘息连连，挣扎着把带土毛茸茸的脑袋按在胸前，拍着他的后背去安抚他：「不要哭……啊嗯、好棒……我、我也喜欢你……」

带土哭归哭，下身一刻不停地在他的肉穴中挺动着进进出出，又啜泣着含住他敏感的乳头舔舐轻咬。卡卡西平坦的胸部被他这样搓揉玩弄，竟然从身体深处窜起了一阵奇异的快感，张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊地轻声叫唤着，光靠后面被操上了高潮。他捧着带土的脸和他热吻，舌头交缠在一起顶弄吮吸，感到一股液体浇在了还在不停抽搐的内壁上，身体不禁又是一颤。一吻结束，卡卡西的嘴唇已经被吮得又红又肿，带土忍不住继续在他鲜艳欲滴的唇上缠绵地亲吻着，没舍得拔出阴茎，仍然埋在他温暖的体内。卡卡西细心地帮他擦掉眼泪，结果他一眨眼就又有泪珠滚落下来，他不厌其烦地准备继续帮他擦，带土却实在害羞，握着他的手让他别再管了。

卡卡西想起他以前每次吵架吵得激动了也会哭，瞬间气势全无，自己后来每每想起来都要生好久的闷气。带土觉得流泪是软弱没出息的表现，卡卡西不这么认为，他觉得带土这样挺可爱的，实际上他很喜欢看带土哭。

……当然，这种事实要是被他知道，恐怕他又要气哭了。

带土揽在他腰间的手滑下去摸了摸他的屁股，他还是很担心自己把他弄伤了，忧心忡忡地问：「痛不痛？」

「不痛。」卡卡西抬起腿环上他的腰，探过身亲了亲他湿漉漉的睫毛，「再来一次吧。」

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
